paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minerals
thumb|Gem animals. Click the picture to see a list of the minerals This is a List of minerals for which there are Wikipedia articles. Mineral variety names and mineraloids are to be listed after the valid minerals for each letter. For a complete listing (about 4,000) of all mineral names: List of minerals (complete). Sorted by name: A #Actinolite #Adamite #Aegirine #Albite #Alforsite #Altaite #Alunite #Amblygonite #Amphibole (mineral group) #Analcite #Anatase #Andalusite #Anglesite #Anhydrite #Ankerite #Anorthite #Anorthoclase #Anthophyllite #Antigorite #Antitaenite #Apatite (mineral group) #Aragonite #Arfvedsonite #Argentite #Armalcolite #Arsenopyrite #Astrophyllite #Augite #Aurichalcite #Auricupride #Autunite #Axinite (mineral group) #Azurite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Agate (variety of quartz) #Alabaster (variety of gypsum) #Alexandrite (variety of chrysoberyl) #Allingite (synonym of amber) #Alum #Amazonite (variety of microcline) #Amber (fossilized resin) #Amethyst (purple variety of quartz) #Ammolite (organic; also a gemstone) #Amosite (asbestiform grunerite) #Anyolite (metamorphic rock - zoisite, ruby, and hornblende) #Aquamarine (light blue variety of beryl) #Asbestos (fibrous serpentine- or amphibole minerals) #Avalite (A chromian variety of Illite.) #Aventurine (variety of quartz) B #Baddeleyite #Barite (Baryte, British spelling) #Bastnaesite (mineral group) #Benitoite #Bertrandite #Beryl #Biotite #Bismuthinite #Bixbyite #Blödite #Blossite #Boehmite #Boracite #Borax #Bornite #Brazilianite #Briartite #Brookite #Brucite #Bytownite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Bauxite (it's an ore) #Beckerite (natural resin) #Bixbite (red gem variety of beryl) #Burmite (amber from Burma) C #Calaverite #Calcite #Caledonite #Canfieldite #Carnallite #Carnotite #Cassiterite #Cavansite #Celadonite #Celestite #Cerussite #Chabazite (a group of closely-related minerals in the zeolite group) #Chalcanthite #Chalcocite #Chalcopyrite #Chlorite (mineral group) #Chromite #Chrysoberyl #Chrysocolla #Cinnabar #Clinochrysotile #Clinoclase #Clintonite #Cobaltite #Coesite #Coffinite #Colemanite #Columbite (mineral group) #Cooperite #Copper #Cordierite #Corundum #Covellite #Creedite #Cristobalite #Crookesite #Cryolite #Cummingtonite #Cuprite #Cyanotrichite #Cylindrite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Carnelian (variety of quartz) #Chalcedony (cryptocrystalline variety of quartz) #Chrysolite (gemmy yellow-green forsterite) #Chrysoprase (green nickel bearing chalcedony) #Chrysotile (group name - asbestiform serpentine) #Citrine (yellow variety of quartz) #Cleveite #Coltan (short for minerals of the columbite group) #Crocidolite (asbestiform riebeckite) #Cymophane (variety of chrysoberyl) D #Datolite #Dawsonite #Diamond #Diaspore #Dickite #Diopside #Dioptase #Dolomite #Dumortierite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Delessite (magnesian chamosite) #Diatomite (diatomaceous earth) E #Enargite #Enstatite #Epidote #Epsomite #Erythrite #Euchroite #Euclase #Euxenite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Emerald (green gem variety of beryl) F #Fayalite (olivine group) #Feldspar (mineral group) #Feldspathoid (mineral group) #Ferberite #Feroxyhyte #Ferrierite (subgroup of zeolite minerals) #Ferro-anthophyllite #Ferrocolumbite #Ferrohortonolite (olivine group) #Ferrotantalite #Fergusonite (mineral group) #Fluorapatite (apatite group) #Fluorichterite (amphibole group) #Fluorite #Fluorspar (synonym of fluorite) #Forsterite (olivine group) #Franckeite #Franklinite (spinel group) #Freieslebenite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Ferricrete Iron oxide cemented soil or sediment G #Gadolinite (mineral group) #Gahnite #Galena #Garnet (mineral group) #Garnierite #Germanite #Geigerite #Gibbsite #Glauberite #Glauconite #Glaucophane #Goethite #Gold #Graphite #Greenockite #Grunerite #Gunningite #Gypsum :Varieties that are not valid species: #Gedanite (fossilized resin) #Golden beryl (golden-yellow variety of beryl) #Green beryl (light green variety of beryl) #Glessite (natural resin) H #Haggertyite #Halite #Hapkeite #Hematite #Hemimorphite #Hibonite #Hornblende #Hübnerite #Hutchinsonite #Hydroxylapatite #Hydrozincite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Heliodor (greenish-yellow variety of beryl) #Hiddenite (variety of spodumene) #Hyalite (variety of opal) I #Idocrase (synonym of vesuvianite) #Idrialite #Illite #Ilmenite #Iron J #Jadeite #Jarosite #Juonniite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Jade (tough, green mineral either jadeite or nephrite amphibole) #Jasper (variety of quartz) #Jet (fossilised wood) K #Kainite #Kalsilite #Kamacite #Kaolinite #Kernite #Kieserite #Kobellite #Kogarkoite #Kolbeckite #Krennerite #Kyanite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Keilhauite (variety of titanite) #Krantzite (natural resin) #Kunzite (variety of spodumene) L #Labradorite #Lansfordite #Lazurite #Lepidolite #Leucite #Lizardite #Lonsdaleite #Lorandite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Lapis lazuli (a rock consisting primarily of lazurite, calcite and pyrite) #Larimar (blue variety of pectolite) #Lechatelierite (fused quartz glass) #Lignite (a type of coal) #Limonite -(a mineraloid ) #Lodestone (a synonym of magnetite) M #Maghemite #Magnesite #Magnetite #Malachite #Malacolite #Manganite #Manganocolumbite #Manganotantalite #Marcasite #Margaritasite #Mendozite #Metacinnabarite #Mica (a group of silicate minerals) #Microcline #Millerite #Mimetite #Mirabilite #Moissanite #Molybdenite #Monazite #Montmorillonite (clay mineral) #Moolooite #Murdochite #Muscovite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Magnesia #Mariposite (variety of phengite/muscovite) #Menilite (variety of opal) #Meerschaum (variety of sepiolite) #Milky quartz (a cloudy white quartz) #Morganite (a pink beryl) #Morion (synonym of smoky quartz) N #Native copper #Natrolite #Natron #Nepheline #Nephrite #Niccolite #Niobite (synonym of columbite) #Niobite-tantalite (synonym of columbite-tantalite) O #Olivine (a group of silicate minerals) #Opal #Orpiment #Orthochrysotile #Orthoclase #Overite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Onyx (a monochromatic banded variety of chalcedony) ' ''((Ore)) iron; rust''' P #Parachrysotile #Paragonite #Pectolite #Pentlandite #Periclase #Perovskite #Petalite #Petzite #Pezzottaite #Pharmacosiderite #Phenakite #Phillipsite #Phlogopite #Plagioclase Na-Ca feldspar. #Pollucite #Potassium alum #Polycrase #Prehnite #Proustite #Pyrite #Pyrochlore #Pyrolusite #Pyromorphite #Pyrophyllite #Pyroxene (group of silicate minerals) #Pyrrhotite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Palagonite (basaltic volcanic glass) #Perlite (volcanic glass) #Phosphorite (name given to impure, massive apatite.) #Plessite (mixture of kamacite and taenite) #Pitchblende (a massive impure form of uraninite) #Pumicite (synonym of pumice) Q #Quartz R #Realgar #Rheniite #Rhodochrosite #Rhodonite #Riebeckite #Rutile :Varieties that are not valid species: #Rock crystal (quartz) #Rose quartz #Roumanite (amber) #Ruby (red gem corundum) S #Safflorite #Sal ammoniac #Samarskite #Sanbornite #Sanidine (orthoclase variety) #Saponite (clay mineral) #Sapphirine #Sauconite #Scapolite (a group of silicate minerals) #Scheelite #Schorl (black tourmaline) #Schreibersite #Scolecite #Seeligerite #Segelerite #Sekaninaite #Selenide #Selenite #Selenium #Seligmannite #Sepiolite #Serpentine #Shattuckite #Siderite #Sillimanite #Silver #Simetite #Skutterudite #Smaltite #Smectite #Smithsonite #Soda niter #Sodalite #Sperrylite #Spessartite #Sphalerite #Sphene #Spinel #Spodumene #Stannite #Staurolite #Steacyite #Steatite (talc) #Stephanite #Stibnite #Stichtite #Stilbite #Stilleite #Stolzite #Stromeyerite #Strontianite #Sugilite #Sulfur #Sussexite #Sylvanite #Sylvite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Sapphire (gem corundum of any color except red, especially blue varieties) #Sard (a variety of chalcedony/quartz) #Satinspar (a variety of Gypsum) #Smoky quartz (a brown or black variety of quartz) #Soapstone (a rock) #Stantienite (variety of amber) T #Taenite #Talc #Tantalite #Tarapacaite #Teallite #Tennantite #Tenorite #Tephroite #Terlinguaite #Tetrahedrite #Thenardite #Thomasclarkite #Thorianite #Thorite #Thortveitite #Tiemannite #Tin #Tincalconite #Titanite #Topaz #Torbernite #Tourmaline (group of silicate minerals) #Tremolite #Tridymite #Triphylite #Trona #Tschermigite #Tugtupite #Turquoise #Tyuyamunite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Tanzanite (variety of Zoisite) #Thulite (variety of Zoisite) #Travertine (form of calcium carbonate) #Tsavorite (gem variety of grossularite garnet) U #Ulexite #Ullmannite #Ulvospinel #Umangite #Unakite #Uraninite #Uranophane #Uvarovite :Varieties that are not valid species: #Ultramarine #Uralite alteration actinolite V #Valentinite #Vanadinite #Variscite #Vaterite #Vermiculite #Vesuvianite #Villiaumite #Vivianite W #Wardite #Wavellite #Weloganite #Whitlockite #Willemite #Witherite #Wolframite #Wollastonite #Wulfenite X #Xenotime Y #Yttrialite Z #Zabuyelite #Zaccagnaite #Zaherite #Zajacite-(Ce) #Zakharovite #Zanazziite #Zaratite #Zeolite (group of silicate minerals) #Zhanghengite #Zharchikhite #Zhemchuzhnikovite #Zhonghuacerite-(Ce) #Ziesite #Zimbabweite #Zinalsite #Zinc-melanterite #Zincite #Zincobotryogen #Zincochromite #Zinkenite #Zinnwaldite #Zippeite #Zircon #Zirconolite #Zircophyllite #Zirkelite #Zoisite #Zunyite See also * List of famous gemstones * List of minerals (complete) * List of stone * List of rocks * Industrial minerals * Gemstone * Geology * Mineralogy * Mineraloid * Nonmineral * Rock * List of fictional minerals External links * mindat.org - The Mineral Database Minerals *